Strange Dreams
by LycheeSoap
Summary: What started out as a normal night, turned into America waking up on Prospit. Now, watch a new iteration of the game unfold with the countries as players this time. Rated T, probably for Romano in the future.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be an ordinary night. Instead, it was the beginning of the end. It started out normal enough. America had binge watched Netflix with Tony on the couch, while enjoying a delicious meal from Wac Burger. That went on for a couple hours until they hit a particularly feelsy episode and America had to go cry quietly under the covers. And of course, while he was doing this, he cried himself to sleep. That's where things got… odd.

Normally, America would dream like a regular person. Occasionally, there would be nightmares. Sometimes, he would even relive some memories, though it was rare. This dream was like no other. He was lucid, but it felt too lucid. He felt on some subconscious plane that he was in fact dreaming, but it still felt like everything was reality. It was too real for a dream, but that's exactly what it was-a dream.

The land around him was gold. That's all it was-gold. No flora, no fauna. Just gold until reached the edge of the small planet and melted into the inky black of space. He could see that he was in a tower that was high above the rest of the buildings. There were five other towers there too. They were all on a smaller planet connected to a larger planet by a thick gold chain. 'Really overdoing it with the gold' America thought. He turned his attention to the room he was in. It too was gold, and mirrored his room in the real world perfectly. He, himself was wearing weird gold pajamas. He stuck his head back out the window and saw small white figures roaming the streets below. Even though they were far, America could tell they weren't human. 'Aliens!' He thought, excited by this new species he had discovered. Then, he looked up.

The breath caught in his throat, and dimly he wondered how he could even breathe there. That thought quickly vanished though, as he took in the sheer wonder of what was above him. It was a glowing, swirling, knowing, feeling, amazing, blue planet, completely covering the sky above him. It was wreathed with white vapors and had white puffy clouds dotting its vast blue expanse. The clouds were constantly changing shape, and as he watched images started appearing in them too. Most of the images confused him, but a few he recognized as events that had happened to him in the past. Then, the image turned into the present moment and he found himself staring back up at his own face. 'What is this' he wondered, but as he thought it, a voice whispered "Skaia…". Yes, that was right, Skaia. As he thought the word, he could feel the energy it radiated, powerful yet welcoming. It embraced him, cloaked him in its warmth. It could feel him, and he could feel it. It knew him, just like it knew everything else. It felt like home.

Suddenly, America became aware of voices down below him. They appeared to be chanting, though not in an organized manner. It was the strange white aliens, and they screamed out joyously, the crowd growing as time progressed. Soon, he was able to make out the general consensus of their words.

"The Knight is awake!"

"The legends are true!"

"We're saved!"

'Who are they talking about?' America questioned. 'Is it me? What legends? How am I supposed to save them? Not that the hero won't try!' As the chanting went on still though, it became clear they were talking about him, as if the crowds around his tower weren't enough information. 'Cool, I'm a knight!' America thought, excited about the prospect of being a hero. He glanced down again and saw that a new figure was making her way through the crowd. She was different than the rest- she wasn't chanting and carried herself in a way that would suggest she was a ruler. And she was.

"Hello, Knight." She said as she approached his tower. "I am the White Queen of Prospit. We have been waiting a long time for this moment. Please come and meet me down here. I will explain some things about our home."

"Uh, that would be great and all," America replied. "But I kind of don't know how to get down." America eyed the drop warily.

The White Queen merely laughed and said as if it would be obvious "Just fly, of course."

Although it was a dream and an alien planet, this idea still seemed strange to America. It felt to real to fly or do anything out of the ordinary. He almost forgot this was a dream. Netflix with Tony seemed so distant it was almost as if he had imagined it. Nonetheless, he tensed up and prepared to launch himself down. After all, who was he if he didn't try out reckless and dangerous things for no reason? So, with a sudden burst of speed and discouraging thoughts, America ran forward and flung himself from the window.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so I understand if it's bad. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, just don't leave negative reviews. I hope to be publishing a new chapter at least once every week, if I can. This chapter and the next one are going to be mainly exposition, but I would appreciate it if you still read them. I sound so awkward writing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and continue reading. All reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated. If you have any questions, leave a review or PM me and I will try to answer them. I hope that's everything. Bye guys! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Hetalia. They belong to Andrew Hussie and Hidekaz Himaruya, respectively. (Sorry I forgot last time)**

America opened his eyes to find that he was indeed floating in midair. "Whoa, look! I'm flying." America excitedly screamed, childishly reveling at this new discovery. The White Queen was amused at his outburst, and smiled up at him. "Let's take a walk, Knight.

"Can't you fly, too?" America asked, confused.

"You assume too much. Only the Heroes can fly." She responded, still amused.

"Oh, well sorry then. I guess we can take a walk." America said, worried he had offended her.

"Alright the, let's walk." And with that, she strode off regally, the strange aliens making a path for her as she went. America, realizing he was still 10 feet off the ground and basically having a shouting match with her, quickly hurried after her. He was nervous he would get lost, even though his tower stood like a shining beacon among the other smaller buildings. He caught up, and after a while they fell into an even pace, walking side-by-side with her throughout the golden city.

"So, Knight, do you have a name?" She asked at last.

"Yeah, you can call me America, or Alfred I guess." He responded, feeling that it was safe to give his real name to this strange alien queen.

"America. I like it." They walked on a bit further in silence, until she cleared her throat and began her speech.

"This planet is called Prospit. We are currently on its moon. You and the other heroes live here in the towers and have been asleep for many years until now. You were the first to wake up." Her face grew grim now. "Our people, the Prospitians have been at near war with Derse, a purple planet beyond Skaia over ther, for many years now. While we are the light, they are the dark. The war is still at a stalemate, but I believe conflict may erupt soon. For years we have told legends about the six Heroes in the towers. I believe you may be my people's only hope to be saved from oblivion."

"And I'm one of those Heroes! Awesome!" America shouted, cheerful as ever and excited at the prospect of being a hero, even to another species.

"Yes, you are one of the Heroes." She was amused again. "The others are the Seer, the Bard, the Sylph, the Rouge, and the Page. As I have said before, they are asleep in the other towers, but please don't try to wake them. They will do that in their own time."

"Ok cool," America said. "Will do. I wonder if they're the other countries." He mused.

"I'm guessing they will most likely be people you know. Don't worry." The Queen responded, even though it had been rhetorical.

"Do you have any other questions?" She asked.

"Um, no, not really"

"Then I am done with you for now. You may return to your tower, or explore if you wish."

"Oh cool. It was nice meeting you!" He waved and turned around, but before he could move, he crashed into something. He looked down and saw it was one of the aliens inhabiting this planet. This one was different however. While the others had been white, this one was the only black one he had seen since waking up.

"Ah, Expatriate, there you are," The Queen said from behind him. "This Is the Knight, America." The small alien waved up at him. He was several feet shorter than America.

"Expatriate?" America asked.

"Yes, that is his nickname. He is a Dersite, originally from Derse, but he grew tired of the Black Queen's rule, and fled here, exiled from his homeland."

"Oh," America responded, surprised at this tiny fellow. The idea of expatriates was a bit weird to him, seeing as he was extremely patriotic himself. "Um, hi there!" America said, becoming cheerful like always. The Expatriate smiled at his recognition from a figure of legend.

"Nice to meet both of you!" America said waving and turning to leave again. He made his back to his tower easily. _'Flying makes everything better' _America thought, as he flew up to the window and climbed in. He sat on the windowsill, deciding what to do before he decided he was strangely tired, and climbed into his now golden bed. He let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi again! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday like I was going to, but I was in an area with terrible internet and wasn't able to. I hope you liked the new chapter, even though it was mainly just exposition. The next one should be better though, so just wait! Please feel free to leave a review, follow, or favorite, as it is always appreciated. See you next time! ^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Hetalia. **

**Those belong to Andrew Hussie and Hidekaz Himaruya respectively.**

America's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, looking around, confused where he was for a moment. He shook his head to clear it and thought 'What a weird dream.' But immediately after he thought that a new thought arose 'What if it wasn't a dream at all?' He was disconcerted at this, and pushed the thought to the back of his mind and tried to distract himself. He took in his surroundings and was a little surprised at the lack of gold; he had been staring at the color for so long. He turned to look at the alarm clock and was filled with dread- 11:47; he was going to be late for the meeting.

He immediately jumped up and scrambled to get ready. He hurriedly put on his suit and raced to get a couple hamburgers to eat while there. And by couple, he meant a pre-packed cooler absolutely full of the delicious burgers. Germany would give him hell to pay if he was late, even though America was late to half of their meetings anyway. Luckily, the meeting place wasn't too far away, although he'd probably have to run, so as not to get caught up in traffic. 'This really sucks!' America thought as he bounded through the front door and hauled ass to the meeting.

At precisely 12: 23, America strode into the meeting room, trying to act confident when he was over 20 minutes late. His attempts were futile however, when he was met with an angry German screaming in his face about the importance of timeliness. He mumbled a few words of apology and excuses, then laughed his signature laugh and walked towards the podium to present. Today's issue was global warming for the millionth time, and he had spent a whole week preparing a sweet presentation about how superheroes were the answer. Superheroes were the answer to just about everything, in his opinion. As he was on his way up, he looked back at England. He was glaring at him and looked like he was going to give America another angry lecture about being punctual. America just smirked and continued his way up to the podium. He was probably going to regret that later. America just smirked and continued his way up to the podium. He was probably going to regret that later.

**Years in the future, but not many…**

A small black figure wades through the dust of the dystopian planet. Up ahead, he sees something that looks kind of like a bunker buried in the ground. It has a green symbol on it. A hatch on the top opens up, and the Expatriate descends. Inside, he finds a small room with a gigantic computer against the back wall. He walks over to it and finds it already on. In the top screen of the multi-screened panel, he sees someone that he hasn't seen in a long time…

**Back in the past**

America picked up a pointer and positioned his homemade drawing of a superhero saving the Earth on the board. The other countries groaned, knowing the direction this was going. Most of them didn't care and started tuning America out, while staring into the distance. America started to say something but suddenly stopped. He heard something, like a very faint voice in his head say '**HERO**'. He shook it off though and prepared to start again, when another stronger whisper came, compelling him to do what it said.

'**HERO. GET RID OF STUPID MAN IN RIDICULOUS CLOTHES.**'

America didn't know why, but it was almost as if his though his hand was acting on its own, as it tore down the stupid drawing of his superhero. He began yet again.

"So, dudes, my awesome plan to fight global warming is…"

'**HERO. NO SUPERHEROES.'**

He trailed off. 'What is happening?' he thought with alarm.

'**HERO. SAY "WE SHOULD CUT BACK ON FOSSIL FUELS AND TRY TO PROTECT ENDANGERED SPECIES. STOP THE MELTING OF THE POLAR ICECAPS."**

America's eyes glazed over and he began a new speech, one that was not his. "We should cut back on fossil fuels. Try to protect endangered species. Stop the melting of the polar icecaps."

…

And thus, the greatest speech ever known to man was delivered by the Expatriate, through America. Wars stopped, diseases were cured, water was turning into wine. A distant gasp could be heard, from none other than the narrator herself. The world stopped spinning for one moment as everything was at peace. Except the countries.

The room was in pandemonium. Tables were flipped and chairs were broken. Nobody could believe what they had witnessed. They couldn't handle the power. Italy was sobbing in the corner, cradling his pasta. Japan was the only one calm amidst the vast storm. He had been training for moments like this. Nobody noticed as America's eyes were drawn back into focus and he looked like he had just woken up. He looked around bewilderedly at the chaos wondering what had happened. He shrugged and quietly slipped out the back door. England did notice this, however, and dragged out France (who was quietly sobbing proud tears on his shoulder) out the door with him to confront America, not noticing another country was following him too, hugging a small polar bear to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi again! Sorry for not updating but there were a whole lot of issues and I got kind of stuck in the middle. Excuses, excuses, I know. Anyway, this is my favorite chapter so far, and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy it too. Please feel free to leave a review, favorite, or follow. I appreciate it. Bye! ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Hetalia. **

**Those belong to Andrew Hussie and Hidekaz Himaruya, respectively.**

"What just happened?" America wondered aloud as he walked out of the building the meeting took place in. He was confused as to what the Hell he just walked out of. He had sort of blacked out for a few minutes and when he came to, the meeting was in a state of absolute pandemonium. He walked a bit further on, until he got to a bench and sat down. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what exactly had transpired. That was the most chaotic he had seen a meeting since the summer of '82… so he had just left, since there was no way anything remotely productive was going to happen now.

"What the bloody Hell was that!" An angry voice from behind him pulled him out of his musings, and he turned around to meet the angry glare of the Brit behind him. France was a little ways behind him and America thought he saw someone else, but passed it off as part of his imagination.

"Oh, hey England!" America responded, as cheerful as ever, seemingly immune to the other's tone. "That was some meeting wasn't it. Almost reminds you of '82…"

All four countries suddenly looked up nostalgically into the distance at the mention of the past meeting, until England snapped out of it and brought everyone back to the present with, "Some meeting? You call that _some meeting_? You showed up late, goofed around, and then delivered the most bloody brilliant and inspirational speech ever, of all time!"

"Whoa, calm down, dude!" America responded, startled at England's reaction. "What are you talking about, me giving a speech? I don't remember that. Actually, I don't remember anything that happened from when I went up to the podium until the room was in all chaotic. Weird, huh?" That stopped England. Whatever answer he was expecting, it wasn't that.

"What do you mean when you said that you didn't remember anything?"

"I mean, it's like there's just a sort of black void where you're supposed speech would be."

"That is strange," France chimed in, tired of being a spectator. "And now that I think about it, his eyes did look kind of blank."

"Yeah, but when do they not look like that?" England said.

"True."

"Hey!"

"Well guys, I don't know about you, but to me this sounds like black magic!" England said, shouting the last words with a devilish smirk on his face and a black cloak appearing on his shoulders.

Both France and America sighed.

"It's not magic, dude." America said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the other option is that you were possessed by spirits." England smirked, knowing he had won.

"Alright, let's go with your weird majyyks theory!' America said hurriedly, his face pale.

"Perfect!" England said. "To the basement!"

**America: Facepalm X1 **

**-Superhero time skip music-**

As the plane touched down on the runway, America woke with a jolt. He had dreamt on Prospit again, this time learning about God Tier, Quest Beds, and more about his class of a Knight. He also learned about the Sacrificial Slabs hidden within the core of the planet, and how they were used as a sort of backup God Tier mechanism. America pushed Prospit to the side though, as he looked over to the seats across from him and saw England and France bickering yet again. He considered telling them about his dreams and Prospit and all he had learned, but they were too deep into their argument and it probably wouldn't do any good to try and stop them now. America sighed and prepared to disembark the plane, not even noticing that the empty seat beside him actually contained a familiar face.

**-Time skip again-**

The nations had finally arrived at England's house and he was making them research spell books that none of them cared about, for an answer that probably wasn't even there, _and_ it was _well_ past midnight. Needless to say, the countries were pissed.

"Angleterre, we're not going to find anything. You're black magic theory is a load of crap. I need my beauty sleep." France complained, tired of reading books all night.

"Oh, shut up, Frog! It's not like you have a better idea! And what would you know abouit magic anyway?" England retorted. America sighed, knowing where this was going, and brought a hand to his face.

"Actually, I do know a thing or two about magic. And at least I know how to cook without setting fire to anything I come into contact with." France said, not missing an opportunity to insult his rival's cooking.

England gasped. "_You take that back, you cheesy monkey!_"

"Never! So it has been said, and so it shall be!"

"Stupid, bloody Frog!" England said, standing and drawing his sword, tired and fed up with France.

"Black sheep of Europe!" France said, also standing and drawing his rapier, preparing to duel.

**America: Facepalm X2 Combo**

The two blades clashed together, the sound of connecting metal reverberating throughout the basement. It was an intense match, with both nations of about equal skill.

**America: Facepalm X3 Combo**

Canada reaches over to place a hand on your face to complete this gesture, but you are completely unaware of his presence.

Canada, sick of the arguing and sword fighting, stood up and edged toward the two dueling rivals, wary of their blades and trying to gain their attention. Finally, he just shouted, "Please! Stop!"

France turned towards the somewhat familiar sound he had heard, and in his moment of hesitation, got his sword knocked out of his grasp. Said sword then flew across, and with an audible thump, landed dead center, right in America's heart.

"**GAME OVER KID."**

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, I'm cruel *devilish smirk*. Doesn't update for two weeks and then gives you that ending. Sorry! Please don't hurt me! In all reality though, I am truly sorry for the wait, although not for the ending :] Don't worry though, I do have a plan ;) Anyway, since I forgot this before, let me say this now- Thank you to AzamiBlossom, Anime Alert, Guest, and Who knows for reviewing! I appreciate it so much and would love if more people reviewed, not to sound greedy. To TheFandomMaster : You damn Communist. I better leave now though, before you start hunting me down, so this is Rouge, signing off. Bye! ^u^**


End file.
